interstate76fandomcom-20200214-history
Break-In
December 24, 1974 It's winter, a day before Christmas. Jade is parked near a base where she plans to steal some prototype weapons. Those weapons are brought in by two helicopters. Jade: "Monkeywrench, this is Vixen. Come back. Over." Skeeter: "Hi, Vixen. Go ahead." Jade: "I'm on the access road and the base is just up ahead. Shipment should be arriving any minute." Skeeter: "To avoid the main guards, jump the ravine at the end of the road. That should get you in the base." Jade:'' "Copy that."'' The helicopters fly over. Jade: "Monkeywrench, I have a visual on the copters. Looks like Christmas is gonna be a day early." Skeeter:'' "If they follow procedure, the stuff will be unloaded in hangar 3. I've jammed the security system. You shouldn't have any trouble sneaking in. Just do it like we practiced. And remember, the weapons are prototypes. Be careful when you handle 'em."'' Jade: "Will do. Vixen out." Jade sets off. She takes a dirt road that ends at a ravine. Jade: "Better jump the ravine to get in." She jumps across it and enters the base. Gomer: "You are tresspassing on restricted grounds. Stop your vehicle or we will open fire. Repeat: stop your vehicle." Jade: "Don't think so, Gomer." Two soldiers give chase in their ABX Grapplers. One of them is iced. Gomer: "Code Gamma! Code Gamma! Intruder on the base. One man down. Request immediate assistance." Base Command: "Gode Gamma acknowlegded. Will send immediate back-up." The other one is also taken care of. Jade parks her car at the hangar. Jade: "Monkeywrench, this is Vixen. I'm at the hangar, loading the goods." '' Skeeter: ''"Roger that, Vixen. Better hurry up. It looks like they're tracing my jamming frequency." '' Base Command: ''"This is Base Command to all personel. Security breach at hangar 3. Iniciate lockdown procedures. Air unit en route." '' Jade finishes loading the goods. She heads for the main gate where reinforcements are just arriving. Jade: ''"I'm outta here, Monkeywrench." Alpha Unit: "This is Alpha Leader. We're headin' in. Put an end to this nonsense. Open the main gate. Access override: three-ocean-niner." '' Base Command: "Acknowledged, Alpha Leader. The gate is open. Locking down in 30 seconds." '' Jade: "Merry Christmas to me. 30 seconds to get my ass outta here." She passes the main gate. Jade: "Monkeywrench, this is Vixen. The coup is flown, but being persued by base units. Mode four rendez-vous immediately " Skeeter: "Vixen, I can't. They're all over me! Hurry! I'm by the bridge." '' Jade: ''"Shit! Hold on, pal. Be there in five." Base Command: "Delta Unit, this is Base Command. Intruder proceding on main road. Move to intercept." Delta Unit: "Acknowledged, Base Command. We've also located the source of the jamming frequency: a green utility van, parked by the washed out bridge." Base Command: "Good work, son." '' Jade reaches the stranded van. Delta Unit: ''"This is Delta Leader to Base Command. Have visual on the intruder. Will terminate both targets." '' Jade: ''"Monkeywrench, hang on. I'll take out the soldier boys." The soldier boys don't last long. Delta Unit: "Aaaaaaarghh!" Gomer: "Waaahhhh!" Jade: "Adios, Gomer!" After the soldier boys are all taken care of, Jade comes on the CB. Jade: "Show's over, Monkeywrench. You OK?" Skeeter: "Yeah, but my van isn't." '' Jade: ''"Well, get that scrapheap moving. We've gotta haul ass outta here before more soldier boys show up. Move. Now." '' Skeeter: ''"I'm on it." Other quotes *Base lockdown. Base Command: "Gate closing in fifteen seconds. Repeat: full lockdown in 1-5 seconds." Jade: "Shit! Gotta get outta here." Base Command: "Attention! Base is at full lockdown. Repeat: base is at full lockdown. Intruder is locked in the box." Jade: "Shit. Looks like I'm not crossing the finish line." *The hangar blows up. Base Command: "Attention all units! Code Charlie at hangar 3. Repeat: Code Charlie at hangar 3. Fire crew en route." Jade: "Damnit! There goes the hangar." *Skeeter in trouble. Skeeter: "Doesn't look too good for Skeeter!" Jade: "I'm working on it, pal! Just... don't get out of the car." *Skeeter blows up. Skeeter: "I'm on fire... hehe." Jade: "Skeeter! Son of a bitch..." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios